Non-Stop
by Avaronchan
Summary: Ini bukan kisah nyata, bukan pula dongeng belaka, hanya sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan kita


**By : Avaronchan**

**disclaimer : **_**you-know-who**_** (?) all mangaka-senpai yang terlibat (?)**

**Pairing : liat aja entar (?)**

**Genre : entahlah ana gak paham XDa *author gadungan XDD***

**Warning (?) : OC, OOC , OOT (maybe ?) , Gaje Teramat Sangat XD **

**Wlcome to My First Crossover Fict ._.**

**onegaishimasu ~**

" Benarkah rasa cinta yang tak terkatakan jauh lebih berharga dari cinta yang terurai dengan kata-kata ? " ( Mustafa Lutfi Al Manfaluthi )

Aku bukanlah seorang lelaki yang mengerti bagaimana caranya menyampaikan rasa yang membuncah di hati . Aku hanya tau cara menjaga gelora itu tetap nyata .

Venice , Italy ( Neji PoV )

8:20 pm

Seharusnya ini adalah waktu liburku , waktu bersenang-senang , menikmati gairah hidupku sebagai lelaki muda . Ada banyak gadis Italy yang manis di sini, aku bisa saja menggoda mereka seperti yang lainnya . Aku ini pria , dan itu adalah gairah normalku . Ya, seharusnya begitu . Tapi dua hari berlalu dan aku hanya bisa duduk memandangi kota dari atas apartemen sahabatku .

Seandainya aku seperti dia . ya, seperti sahabat tengilku si Sanji . Juru masak paling genit di tanah Italy ini . Seorang pria yang , uhmm.. walaupun tak lebih tampan dariku , tapi ia lebih berhasil memikat perhatian banyak wanita , bukan hanya dengan kata-kata manisnya , namun juga masakan lezatnya . Sedangkan aku yang kutau hanya cara untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku . Melatih Byakugan dan Taijutsu ku , hanya itu .

Milan , Italy ( Dela PoV)

8:20 pm

Aku mungkin adalah gadis terpayah yang dilahirkan ke dunia . Aku bahkan tak tau alasanku memesan tiket dan terbang ke sini . Hari itu aku hanya berfikir untuk pergi , aku butuh " _muse_ " untuk novelku . Jadi , hari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengambil sebuah paket liburan ke negara pengahsil _Mozzarella_ ini . Uhmm , hanya itu .

Roma , Italy ( Neji PoV)

9:40 am

Berlatih katanya ? Dia pikir aku akan melatih Taijutsu-ku di cafe ini ? Aku yakin si rambut kuning itu hanya mencoba mengusirku dari apartemennya .

Play Back (?) : Gaje Part*

" Menurutku kau lebih baik melatih taijutsu mu di Lan Eustachio il Caffe , cafe ku di Roma "

" Taijutsu ? Cafe ? "

" ya , apa salahnya ? yang terpenting kau dapat melatih taijutsu mu dan membantu sang casanova ini " ^,~

" Casanova ? maksudmu kau keturunan _Giacomo Girolamo Casanova_ ? "

" Mungkin saja ? Berdasarkan biografi _Histoire de Ma Vie-_nya dia seorang petualang bukan ? Ya , mungkin aku keturunannya . " ._. )a

" Kau bercanda ! Dia adalah Idola ku , penduduk Venice yang paling ku kagumi , tak mungkin .. ini tak mungkin .. " O.O

" Bisa kah kau pergi saja tanpa banyak bicara ? Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca buku . Lagi pula apa nya yang tidak mungkin ? Dia telah meninggal sejak tahun 1798 . Siapapun bisa jadi keturunanya ! " -_-

*End of Play Back (?)*

Roma , Italy ( Dela PoV)

10 : 45

Mencari _muse_ di Roma seperti menuggu salju turun di kota ini , ada sediit kemungkinan ia akan ditemukan namun masih tetap ada kemungkinan ia tak akan pernah ditemukan .Dan sampai detik ini aku belum menemukan _muse_ yang tepat . Kedatanganku kesini mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat , bahkan aku tak yakin kalau Italia menerima kehadiranku di sini . Ya , sedari tadi aku diikuti oleh pasangan _gipsy_ yang tekenal dengan keahlian mencuri nya , uhmm, setidaknya itu yang diceritakan oleh _guide_-ku . Tentu saja ini sangat mengganggu , kalian tau aku membutuhkan suatu hal yang mungkin akan mengurangi rasa stress ini . Hmm , duduk di cafe dan meminum secangkir kopi mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk . Semua warga Italia tekenal dengan kebiasaan minum kopi , ini patut di coba .

*Gaje Part*

" Buongiorno ! "

" oh, Buongiorno "

" Maaf , Signora ? ehmm, your name ? "

" oh , Dela , I'm Dela from Indonesia "

" ahh , okey . Signora Dela , anda mau mampir sejenak ke cafe kami ? "

" cafe ? "

" ya , Lan Eustachio il Caffe . Mencicipi Lungo atau Macchiato mungkin ? "

" uhmm , entahlah .. "

" ah, saya mengerti . Saya pegawai di sana , bisa dibilang saya adalah seorang maid "

" ... "

" jadi ? "

" Baiklah , saya masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mampir "

End of Gaje Part (?)*

Roma , Italy ( Neji PoV)

10 : 55

Dia menelponku untuk menanyakan taijutsu-ku ? Hah , aku benar-benar ditipu . Sedari tadi orang-orang itu hilir mudik dan masuk memesan secangkir kopi , belum lagi karyawannya yang mengambil cuti hari ini terbilang cukup banyak , tak ada celah untuk berlatih sama sekali . Sepertinya si alis keriting itu menginginkan kado _Hakke Rokujuuyonshow_ .

*Play Back : Gaje Part (?)*

" Buongiorno Signore ! "

" Jadi kenapa kau menghubungiku ? "

" To the point ha ? Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana latihanmu "

" Latihan ? Aku bahkan tak dapat kesempatan untuk makan "

" Kau kan bisa memesan Pasta Conchiglie atau Cornetto . Minta saja TK membelikannya untukmu "

" Maksudmu TK si rapper itu ? "

" Seingatku tak ada karyawan lain dengan nama TK di sana "

" ... "

" Walaupun tak bisa berlatih , mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan berkenalan ? bagaimana menurutmu ? "

" ... "

" Sebaiknya jangan terlalu serius . Malam nanti aku akan menjemputmu di cafe , minum segelas _grappa_ mungkin bisa membuatmu tenang ? "

" _Grappa_ hanya membuatku ingin muntah , kau ingat ? "

" ah , ya .. kau tak cocok dengan alkohol . Bagaimana dengan _gellato_ ? "

" Hanya jika kau yang membayarnya "

" Deal "

End og Play Back (?)*

Roma , Italy ( Dela PoV)

10 : 55

Ini menyenangkan , secangkir Macchiato dan alunan musik , dari earphone-ku tepatnya . Tapi , ya , ini lebih baik dari pada berada diluar dan berjalan dengan orang yang sedang mengintai tasmu sedari tadi . Sepertinya aku akan segera menemukan _muse_-ku . Hmm , ya kuharap begitu , secepatnya .

Uhmm , mungkin alunan musik ini bisa memerikan _muse_ , atau macchito ini ? Ah , atau mungkin pria bermata putih yang sedang berbicara di telepon itu . Entahlah , rasanya aku lebih mengaharapkan pria itu menjadi _muse_-ku .

Roma , Italy (Neji PoV)

10 : 56

Tadi , si koki di telepon , sekarang wanita aneh di ujung sana . Sebenarnya apa yang ia perhatikan ha ? Aku berpakaian sama seperti yang lainnya , tak ada yang salah ataupun aneh . Ahh, tunggu .. mungkin sebenarnya ia tak sedang memperhatikanku . Mungkin ... ehmm , mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung , apasalahnya ?

Roma , Italy (Dela PoV)

10 : 56

Astaga ! Pria itu malah menghampiriku . Mungkinkah fikiranku terbaca olehnya , uhmm, seperti sesuatu yang mirip dengan telepati . Haishh , kenapa harus sekarang , dan kenapa aku harus gugup bertemu calon _muse_-ku . ya, dia sangat mempesona , wajar kalau aku gugup . Benarkan ?

*Gaje Part*

" Maaf Signora , apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ? Atau mungkin anda ingin comlplain ? "

" Oh , tidak , tidak sama sekali , sungguh "

" Ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu ? "

" Uhmm, mungkin "

" ... "

" Kenapa Signore ? "

" Oh , Neji , Hyuga Neji "

" Ah, ya .. kenapa Signore Neji tidak menemani saya meminum Macchito ini sambil sesdiit mengobrol ? "

" ... "

" Dela , saya Dela . hmm , saya sedang berlibur , mungkin anda bisa sedikit .. ya .. "

" Guide ? "

" Ah , ya . Seperti itu "

" Baiklah Signora Dela , saya punya cukup waktu pagi ini "

" Grazie "

" douita "

" eh .. ? Signore Neji bisa berbahasa Jepang ? "

" well , saya memang orang jepang , wajar kalau saya berbahasa Jepang kan ? "

*o*

" kenapa ? "

" hahaha , maaf , saya hanya sedikit , uhm.. maksud saya kagum " ^/^

Venice , Italy ( Neji PoV )

22.50

Aku langsung berbaring di atas kasur . Bajunya basah kuyup karena hujan . Sanji tiba-tiba menghilang di bar , setelah membayar minuman tadi . Dasar alis keriting -_-Uhm , siapa nama gadis tadi ya ? Ah , iya Dela . Hmm, menurutku dia cukup menarik . Matanya .. Hidungnya .. dan aroma balsemnya sungguh memikat ..Untungnya aku sudah mendapat nomer teleponnya , mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengajaknya ketemu .

Tapi , aku tak boleh terburu-buru . Aku harus memastikan rasa ini dulu . Menyakiti hatinya suatu hari nanti bukanlah sifat pria yang aku inginkan .

Dia hanya terlihat sedikit berbeda diluar , hmm , ya sedikit aneh , tapi hatinya , pasti akan lebih aneh .. uhm, maksudku baik ... pasti ..

*Flashback (?)*Perasaan apa ini .. dia.. dia .. dia .. (cinta yang kutunggu-tunggu .. XDD *author rusuh XDv*) Dia manis sekali . suaranya begitu merdu ... seperti suara penyanyi dangdut , cengkok suaranya luar binasa *o*Tapi kau harus tenang Neji, Keep Calm and Stay Cool . Jangan ceroboh .

Dia adalah cinta pertamaku yang berharga .

***************TO BE CONTINUED******************

Dictionary : (?)

Muse : istilah yg diguanakn untuk menuju pada inspirator , bisa seperti inspirasi membuat sesuatu atau hal yang akan kita lakukan . Biasanya bersifat permanen bagi beberapa seniman .

Mozarella : Keju khas Itali ( Mozzare : Memotong ato dipotong, uhm author lupa ding XDv)

Giacomo Girolamo Casanova de Seingalt : Petualang dan Pengarang asal Venesia

Histoire de Ma Vie : Buku Giacomo ( Sejarah / Kisah Hidupku )

Lungo : Esspreso dengan shot 1,5 ons

Buongiorno : Selamat Pagi

Macchiato : Espresso dengan foam ( busa ) susu diatasnya .

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou ; itu lho jurus Neji yang ada lingkaran ijo dan lambang Yin Yang di tengahnya

Signore : Kebalikan Signora

Conchinglie : Jenis pasta khas Itali yang mirip kerang , jadi gak kayak Mie pasta nya , ada rongga di dalamnya .

Cornetto / Pastericia : makanan kayak molen Indo , tapi ya rasanya beda , biasanya buat sarapan , tapi jangan tanya rasanya ya , author belum pernah icip icip XDa cuma pernah tau enaknya dari novel Italia XDa

Grappa : Anggur beralkohol

Gellatto : Ice Cream :3

heheh , ada lagi kah yang kurang di mengerti ? ^_^)a

XDDD Gomen yak dela , gaje banget ff nya , teteh bikin sambil plustasian ama nilai uas XDD *curhat*

Mana lelet banget lagi bikinnya , OOC pulak XDa

Udah kelar minggu lalu sih , tapi niatnya mo direparasi biar gak gaje banget gini, tapi apamau dikata , gak ada perubahan XDv

wassalam .

Author gadungan XD


End file.
